Always Kiss Me Goodnight
by ElegantDragon
Summary: Hermione is back as the newly appointed teacher of the Dark Arts much to Snape's dismay. Can Hermionie change his mind about her? Can she break down his walls? Can they both help eachother heal scars from the War? - a soft, fluffy, romance. Rated M for later chapters. Updated weekly.
1. chapter 1

_Always Kiss Me Goodnight_

 _A Severus Hermione classic romance_

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters mentioned in this book...sadly._**

 ** _Hermione Granger starts a new term at Hogwarts As a probationary teacher in the Defence against the Dark Arts much to Professor Snape's annoyance. Tensions will rise but can the two of them find common ground or will bitterness always remain? .(my first fanfic so please be gentle - apologies for any grammatical errors)_**

Chapter One

New Blood

"Please give Miss Granger your warmest welcome. She will be joining us as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts" said Dumbledore as the large hall doors sprung open.

As the school began to clap their hands they were met with silence. Miss Granger was not there. Both the staff and pupils looked perplexed apart from Dumbledore. He knew that Hermione Granger had always been one to make an entrance and her first day as a teacher would be no different. He smiled and waited patiently at the lectern.

Suddenly a beautiful white owl flew in leaving a trail of sparks behind it. The magnificent creature flew around the Great Hall, swooping down low across fascinated pupils. The owl came to rest at Dumbledore's feet before transforming swiftly into human form. Cheers erupted and Hermione smiled warmly before shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"You have not changed a bit Hermione." He whispered while putting a hand on her back and gesturing to her seat at the staff table.

As she walked the short distance to her seat she caught Professor Snape's eye. He looked disgusted. There was no smile or warm greeting just a cold and soulless stare. She felt like a child again who had smashed a vase accidentally.

'Why does this man not change?. Surely working here now makes me an equal. Yes I used to be irritating when I was younger but now I am a grown woman of twenty five' she thought'.

She took her seat next to Severus and did not say a word. He did not look at her or acknowledge she was there. He remained expressionless. Jealousy was radiating from him as he desperately wanted the position but failed to obtain it. Dumbledore knew how he felt but the darkness that Severus carried made him a bad candidate for the role. Young, fresh blood was needed and Hermione was a perfect fit. Dumbledore just hoped that Hermione could get through this months probationary period to secure the job.

She would need the the strength of an ox to put up with Severus as he would be watching her. Dumbledore just knew that somehow these two opposite personalities would attract and work together. In some ways he also hoped that her delicate nature would soften Severus down a bit. He had rough edges and much pain from previous hurt.

Hermione enjoyed her first evening meal as a staff member. She listened in to the quiet hum of conversations that were taking place in the school. Occasionally she felt the silk fabric of Severus's robe as he reached over for his glass. He barely spoke to anyone else around him and kept stony faced.

An hour has passed and the Great Hall has started to become empty as the pupils made their way back to their dormitories. Severus rose from his seat and abruptly pushed his chair back in place. He nodded to Dumbledore and made his way back to his private rooms. His black silk robes billowed around him like a Dementor.

"He's a big softy underneath all that fabric. Give him time Hermione and he will come round. It took me only two years" a gruff voice spoke. She had known Hagrid since she was only a girl. She smiled and wished that was going to happen. As she watched him take a left through the door she suddenly became nervous. Tomorrow was her first official day of teaching students. The thought of Severus walking in unexpectedly to keep an eye on her was incredibly off putting. However, she would carry on.

It was nine pm and Severus was in the comfort of his own living room. The fire was gently burning and soft candlelight made the emptiness much more ambient. He removed his teaching robe and hung it on the door hook. He lingered with his hands holding on to it, his mind on one thing - Hermione. Yes he was deeply annoyed but there was a also a small part of his spirit that was captivated by her presence. Gone was the school girl with wild bushy hair, squeaky voice, and know it all attitude. This was different, she had matured into a beautiful woman. Her once unruly hair was now smoother, her voice was softer, and she carried herself elegantly.

'No, don't even go there Severus!' Came the booming voice in his head. He couldn't help it. The way she transformed from a white owl to her natural self was quite a performance. The way her burgundy dress flicked out from under her teaching robe as she walked and the way her delicate vanilla fragrance caught his nose when she sat down.

Severus shook his head and put the ward up on his door. Walking over to the bookcase he picked out a heavy leather book to help him relax his mind. Falling into the winged back chair a slight puff of dust rose up. 'Damn elves' he thought.

Hermione was in her own private room. It was to her liking. Warm and welcoming. Photos of her fondest memories where placed on the mantelpiece of those closest to her heart. Her mother and father were so very proud of her and what she had achieved although they worried about her being on her own however, she was strong willed and confident which she knew would get her through.

A photo of Harry and Ron caught her eye. Such lovely memories of the mischief they got into. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered the Troll incident and how the three of them got away with it by the skin of their teeth. She kept in contact with both of them. Harry was now married and expecting his second child while Ron was only recently engaged. She hoped to invite them to Hogwarts at the Yule Ball like the good old days.

She decided to take a shower and go to bed. Hermione did most of her thinking in the shower and as she stood underneath the steaming water her mind drifted to Severus. Yes, he had the personality of a stone but there was something different about him that evening. She saw him in a different light. She had never been in such close proximity to him for that length of time. When he rose from his seat and walked out of the hall she was transfixed by the way his teaching robe swished round him as it caught the air. The way he walked was with a sense of urgency yet light on his feet.

Hermione eventually stepped out of the shower and got herself into bed. She was tired and apprehensive. Soon her thoughts drifted away and she fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione awoke to the sound of hard rain and hail battering off the window. With a flick of her wand the fire was lit and the room illuminated. Today was the first day of teaching and she was rather looking forward to it. She got up and went to the wardrobe. A black pinstripe dress was the clothing choice of the day. Professional yet classy although due to the weather, black tights were in order to keep her legs warm. The classroom would always be that bit colder at that time of year.

She took one last look in the mirror and grabbed her bag. She could hear the students making their way to their relevant classrooms. As she left the main staircase and walked into the grand corridor she saw Severus standing at the end with his arms folded and scrutinising every pupil for uniform checks.

"Good morning Professor Snape" she said as she walked by him smiling as she did"

"Is it?" He growled back in his customary heavy voice before clipping a pupil round the ear for not wearing his tie.

Teaching came surprisingly easy to Hermione. She had her pupils captivated by her use of words and relaxed approach. She wanted to make the classes exciting with a touch of danger. Severus, on the other hand, was a strict disciplinarian who wouldn't tolerate much. Hermione didn't want to be like him but at the same time she was fascinated by his expansive knowledge.

Time flew by very quickly and the last class had left. She was exhausted but pleased with the days efforts. Just as she sat down to plan for the following day a loud explosion echoed down the corridor.

Hermione jumped up and ran out of the door following a growing number of pupils. Pushing them out of the way she barged in to Severus's classroom. He was motionless on the floor with a blanket of smoke rising up to the high ceiling. The smell of burning was quite apparent and traces of soot were on his one visible hand.

"All of you please move away and go about your business. Quick quick, there is nothing to see here" she shouted. Two boys remained sniggering at the sight of Severus out cold.

"Detention and points will be deducted if you do not leave now!" The two Hufflepuff boys turned on their heels and left quickly.

"Professor Snape, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Hermione said with an air of concern. She crouched down on the floor and put her hand to his face. His skin was so soft and he looked less intimidating with his eyes shut.

"Professor, can you give me a sign? What have you been doing?!" At this point she leaned right over him to try and pull him onto his back. He was a tall man and heavy built and Hermione was much smaller. A thick lock of hair brushed past his face.

"Miss Granger. Do you have a habit of being this close to men you do not know very well?" Came a familiar voice followed by a deep cough.

Hermione snapped back upright pushing the lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry Professor, I heard a loud explosion and saw you lying here motionless. I panicked and I just wanted to help". She explained and slightly red in the cheeks"

"There was no need Miss Granger. I was working on a new potion that simply went a bit too extreme. I did not need you to come to my aid and rescue me. I have many years of experience unlike you" he said monotonously. He pulled himself up using the bookshelf behind him but he couldn't gain balance. Hermione saw him struggle and without hesitation put his right arm over her shoulder.

"What in Merlins name are you doing woman! I can manage!" His voice was slurred slightly and colour was draining from his face.

"Professor Snape, you have clearly hurt yourself and I am not going to leave you like this. Now, it's either the hospital wing or your own personal room. Which is it to be?" She instructed in the same way she would when she was only a student.

Severus was too weak to fight her. The concoction he made up was not to be made again...ever. He was very lightheaded and quite tender down his spine. He gave a verbal comand at the bookcase which turned around revealing stone stairs.

Hermione struggles to get him down the staircase. She could feel him fighting her and also the wait of him. His teaching robe was not helping as it kept getting under her feet. Finally they made it to his personal rooms. He took down the ward and the door opened.

"The chair over there" he pointed to the wing back chair that was well used. They both staggered over before he dropped his weight down. He tilted his head back and gave out a pained sigh as he felt his spine seize slightly.

"Would you like to see the nurse? She needs to check you over. I can summon her now if you..." Hermione said.

"Absolutely not. You do not know what I need nor what I want. I would appreciate it if you just left me alone" he replied screwing up his face with the pain.

"If that is how you want to be then fine. You would have done the same if it had been me or another teacher...I hope" she said feeling hurt.

"Hope?! I do have a heart Miss Granger. It may be hidden but I am not a cold, insufferable, man like people make me out to be" he exclaimed while giving her the death stare.

"It's fear of failure isn't it?. I have read about it and it says that men don't like..." she stopped as he raised his hand.

"Please Miss Granger no lectures. I cannot take it right now. If it wasn't for this I would have thrown you out of this room already. However, I am thirsty so would you care for some tea?"

(To be continued...)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

 _Light in the Darkness_

 ** _(Chapter two at last! Thank you for all your kind comments. I'm absolutely loving doing this. As always - reviews are greatfully recieved)_**

Shuffling could be heard coming from Severus's kitchen. A small house elf appeared carrying two mugs of steaming tea. The elf, who was called Rose, lifted the tray to Severus but did not make eye contact before quickly shuffling over to Hermione.

"Your tea Mistress" she mumbled while looking slightly sheepish.

Hermione lifted the mug off the tray and said thank you politely.

"Mistress is a lady. Mistress is Rose's friend. Mistress is the Masters new friend?" She asked curiously.

Hermione knew that elves were friendly but liked a bit of gossip. She smiled and giggled slightly as Severus glared.

"ROSE! you can leave now!" He barked while coughing from the smoke inhalation. She hurried off back to the kitchen.

Hermione was shocked. She could understand him talking to humans in that way but not defenceless house elves. All they want to do is please people and most of them get treated so very badly.

She sipped her tea and slightly burnt her tongue. The tea was a bit sweeter than how she would have liked it but she thought the sugar boost would not do her any harm. Severus has now managed to manoeuvre himself in a normal sitting position. The colour had come back to his face and he started to look his normal cantankerous self.

"This won't be a regular occurrence Miss Granger. I have never had anyone else visit my private rooms apart from Albus. I live a solitary life and I enjoy my own company. Actually...you invited yourself. I was perfectly capable to make my own way back" he said with a touch of sour in his deep voice.

"Professor, please understand that I was only trying to help you. You were passed out cold and had no balance whatsoever. I couldn't have left you in that state. Besides that you have offered me a lovely mug of tea which I am enjoying" she said in her usual tone.

He looked at her. She was so very beautiful. The way her hair was starting to come away from its pins when they struggled down the stairs framed her face. He looked at her small frame and was drawn to her shapely legs that were partially hidden by her teaching robe. What a woman she had become. It stirred dormant feelings within him yet he felt bad for thinking like this. She was twenty years his junior and there was no way she would feel the same about him. 'Helping me out of pity' he thought.

"Well I suppose I better get back to my room. It's getting late and tomorrow is another full on day" she said breaking the silence.

"You suppose correctly Miss Granger. You are free to leave" he took the ward off the door which opened. A cool rush of air came in that blew her hair softly. She got up and made her way to the door. Turning round to see him watching her.

"Thank you for the tea. It was very kind. If you need anything I'm happy to help" she said sweetly.

He remained expressionless and shook his head. She looked beyond him and could see Rose peeking behind the kitchen door. Rose lifted her hand and gave a small wave. Hermione left and the solid wooden door slammed shut behind her. The cold air swept round her feet as she hurried up the stairs.

Severus finished his tea. Placing a both hands on the arms of the chair he levered himself up. Stiffness radiated up his spine. He thought he had hit the bookcase when the explosion happened. He knew he would be sore in the morning.

"Rose, turn down my bed and lay out a new teaching robe for the morning. I won't have a bath tonight. I need my sleep" he ordered.

"Master, will Miss Granger come back again?" She asked, head bowed low.

"Most definitely not. Just do as I asked and finish for the night" he barked back.

He walked over to the bookcase and picked out 'Potions and Solutions Volume Nine'. 'Bed time reading sorted' he thought.

He carefully lowered himself onto the bed and removed his clothing leaving them in a neat pile on the chair. As he lay down in bed his mind drifted to Hermione. He could t understand why she had been so kind to him as nobody else bothered. Even when he was a boy he did not have anyone he could trust. His father was a violent drunk and his mother had left years before things became worse. Hogwarts was his escape even though the children were cruel.

Hermione had used her grace and charm to lightly touch his heart and it worked. He felt warm inside and regretted all those years he had been a complete sod to her. However, he could not show this straight away. Besides that he twenty years her senior and needed to keep his authorative presence in check.

His eyes became heavy. The thought of reading was pushed to the side as he shut his eyes.

The sun shone through the huge stained glass windows of the school hall. Tables were filled with students tucking in to their breakfast. Hermione saw Severus making his way up to the main table. He didn't look any worse for wear but she knew he would be hiding it well.

As he walked behind her to pull out his chair he felt his robe catch her shoulder. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she could smell the light scent of his cologne.

"Miss Granger" Came the deep voice.

"Professor" she replied sweetly as a slight hint of pink reached the apples of her cheeks which she was sure he noticed.

They did not say anymore but the atmosphere was much better than the previous day. Hermione hoped that in some way she could tame the beast he has within him and try to etch away at the surface to reveal his vinerbale side. She wanted to know what haunted him as there was much depth in his eyes. She knew he had seen unimaginable scenes during his time as a Deatheater but she was willing to listen if he talked.

Breakfast ended quickly and both staff and pupils exited to their relevant classrooms. Severus and Hermione were last to leave. Whilst walking next to him she realised how much taller he was. The robe he wore was brand new. The silk reflected the sunlight well.

"After you Miss Granger" he said as he stretched an arm out the door.

She was taken back by this unusual chivalry that was being displayed. With a nod of her head she walked down the corridor, the click of her shoes making a slight echo. A slight smile crept onto his face which he quickly corrected to his usual scowl.

"Severus, are you feeling okay? I heard about yesterday's potion mishap. Miss Granger came to your aid I hear" the voice was from Professor McGonagall who was standing right next to him.

'Those damn elves!' He thought.

"Minerva, there was no drama. I simply over exaggerated my addition of crocus root slip. Miss Granger would not take no for an answer...as usual" Came the curt reply.

"Severus, she is just what you need. Don't throw this away" she whispered in his ear. She walked away and left him standing at the door with his arms folded.

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three

"He shall from time to time"

(Much awaited chapter three - if there are spelling errors I do apologise. I write from my mobile so it's easy done but I shall try to correct as I go) 

Two months had passed and now Yule was fast approaching. The students were far too excited to concentrate due to the impending ball and school holidays. As far as she knew everyone had a partner. She wasn't too fussed about this as she would be happy to just retire to her room for the evening.

When she was a student she had a bad experience with a man called Viktor. He was ridiculously popular in the Tri-Wizard Tornament and her being a gullible school girl she fell in love with him. She remembered how wonderful she felt but was let down when he wanted more than just a dance in the Great Hall. He didn't like the fact that she said no and tried to force himself on her. Luckily, she was saved by Neville who was looking to get Viktors autograph. 

Hermione did not want anything to do with men after that so she remained on her own, turning down offers over the years. Yes, she could have married and had a brace of children by now but Viktor had ruined her view of the male species. Her thoughts drifted to Severus and how mysterious he was. 'Definitely a whips and chains man' she thought and shuddered. 

She took out a quill and began marking. Twenty essays on the subject of Mermaids was the highlight of her evening. Her students were bright and she could see that the last two months had shown a lot of positive work from them. 

Hermione was so centred on her marking she didn't notice her classroom door open. In walked Severus with his usual air of bleakness around him. 

"Miss Granger, Albus would like all the staff to attend the Yule Ball. He wishes for us to go together as we are on the same floor." He said monotonously as he stood arms folded. 

"Professor Snape are you asking me to the dance with you or is this a wind up? I am not one for childish games."she responded not looking up from her marking. 

"The headmaster does not play games Miss Granger. He has asked me to ask you and I am merely following his direction. A yes or no will be suffice" he said back moving closer to her desk. He kept his arms folded and looked at her piercingly. 

"Alright. Yes I will go to the ball with you." She replied and looked up at him. She could see he was taken back by her response and looked rather pale. 'He wasn't expecting a yes. 'Check mate Mr Whips and Chains' she thought and had to contain a giggle. 

"Right...I shall tell Albus. We will meet in my classroom at six pm on the night and walk into the hall together" he restrained himself from smiling as he couldn't let down that wall. Severus made his way back to his classroom feeling secretly elated but had enough anger to scold a pupil for tripping up. 

'Oh wow, what in the name of Merlin have I agreed to?!' She thought. Her mind was spinning. ' Severus Snape has obliged Albus by agreeing to take me to the ball! What on earth am I going to wear?!' Panicking even more. She became giddy at the thought and mentally went through her wardrobe. She knew a trip into the Muggle world was necessary. Sophistication and class was definately needed. 

She did find it exciting but at the same time she still felt strange. The past short while things had been much more harmonious between the two of them. There were still the usual formalities when at mealtimes and on passing in the corridors but that was all. There were certainly no room visits. However, she thought him to be more relaxed and ever so slightly lifted. It didn't stop him from giving the students a hard time. 

Severus checked himself for any spellwork being used upon him. Albus and Minerva had tried to set him up many years ago and it almost worked until Severus found out he was slightly bewitched. He was so angry that he threatened to leave Hogwarts but Albus did get his way as he always did. 

Severus poured himself a glass of fire water. The weekend had begun and he was going into Hogsmead for some potion supplies. He thought about new attire for the Yule Ball but he didn't want to look like he was too prepared. Instead he made a mental note of the royal blue silk shirt matched with his dress coat and trousers, in black of course. He would also ask Rose to freshen up his dress robe that had been hanging up. It had never seen the light of day. A shame really as it was a sensuous black silk hemmed with black fur that made him look like the perfect gentleman. He knew that Hermione would see a different side to him.

He recognised that the past couple of months had been better. He acknowledged Hermione more often and felt himself let go a little. It worried him at first and he checked many a time if he had been bewitched but no, this time it was real. His mind drifted to her beauty and how much he wanted to be close to her.

He wondered what it would be like to be entwined with her and to feel the delicate touch of her hands on his body. The thought of making love to her was starting to give him a warm, familiar feeling below his belt. 'At least that hasn't lost its magic' he thought. Months ago he would have felt disgusted with himself but now he had accepted that time had moved forward and for the first time he felt at peace.

Hermione has recieved news from Ron and Harry and she was happy that they would be coming to the Yule Ball. It had been many months since she had seen the two of them but work had been a priority for them both. She did make them aware of Severus however, she felt no negative feelings from them. 'Wait till the night' she thought as she rolled her eyes.

Hermione was anxious. She was desperate to make a good impression and show Severus she wasn't a silly girl anymore. Her anxiety was mostly for what happened after the dancing had finished. 'Would he demand like Viktor? No he wouldn't' Came the voice of reason. He had been nice to her and she felt a lot more comfortable. The aftermath of the evening still plagued her mind. He was older and a man 'who had needs' as her mother would say. The thing was, Hermione had never experienced what love making would entail. Yes the science was there but the actual experience was something else. She knew she had needs too but how could she tell him? 'I won't say anything and get it over with. The blood will be a giveaway' Came the voice of reason.

For a brief moment she began to fantasise a night with Severus. Talking off that robe, unbuttoning those twenty three small buttons to his dress coat, letting his hands roam her body, and allowing him to take her virginity. She became breathless at the thought.

"Roll on Yule" she said outloud.

(To be continued...building things up slowly but stay with me) apologies for layout - huge issues with the app crashing at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4 (01-18 05:22:43)

Chapter 4 

My love is like a Red Red Rose

 **(Chapter four. You will all be happy to know that things start to get a bit steamy. I like to build things slowly :) I'm still having issues with the app but one will carry on)**

Three pm and Hermione was in her room starting the process of getting ready. She had taken a relax potion to settle her nerves as she was feeling incredibly nervous. She wanted to feel confident but she was so frightened about embarrassing him especially if one thing went to another. The thought of admitting her inexperience made her feel sick. She did hope that he was a gentleman who would not want anything of her. There were not many men in the wizard of world who were kind and considerate. A lot of them held women in a lower class even though there were four women in the Ministry of Magic upper levels.

She took her mind off it all by getting herself ready. With a wave of her wand her hair put itself up in to an elegant bun with hanging locks of hair to frame her face. She did think about leaving it down but having it up showed off her shoulders and décolletage. She applied her make up herself as she took enjoyment from this. A natural smokey eye with a burgundy red lip finished with a touch of blush to her cheeks. Heavier than her usual day make up but she wanted to appear older than her years so he wouldn't feel stupid for being with her.

Another wave of her wand and her fingernails were painted in a beautiful French ombré. Plain but elegant and it made her fingers look longer. She finalised everything with a dusting of talcum power to prevent perspiration and a few drops of Channel No5. 'A Muggle favourite' she thought as she smiled.

She had chosen a deep burgundy floor length dress in silk. Such a rich colour to her pale skin. The sweetheart neckline required only a small silver dragon choker with a diamond between its teeth, small but incredibly perfect and it was a lovely gift from Ron years ago. The dress was very suited to her small frame. The bodice if the dress fitted her well while the skirt of the dress flared out which gave it a beautiful sweeping effect. There was lace detailing down the sleeves and silk buttons that started at the back of the bodice and made their way down the full length of the dress. It was simply stunning but she hoped he would like it, after all she would be on his arm in front of all the staff and students.

It was exactly quarter to six and Severus was waiting for Hermione. His fur collar was making his neck itchy but he put it down to nerves. He checked to make sure he had his wand at least twenty times and was going to wear out the floor with his constant pacing. He decided to wait outside his private rooms to see if a student was up to no good.

As he waited he caught Charlie Rutherglen sneaking a hip flask into his pocket. He quickly produced his wand and snatched the hip flask.

"Charlie Rutherglen. What is this?" He barked making sure to have eye contact with the boy.

"It's lemonade Sir, honest." Charlie whimpered and blushed as he had been caught by the teacher from hell.

Just as Severus was about to punish him he saw Hermione walking down the corridor. He stared at Charlie and pushed him on.

"I'll be watching you Rutherglen" he said in a sinister tone.

Charlie ran quickly with his tail between his legs but praising the gods for the luck of not getting a beasting.

"Miss Granger, you made it. You are late" he said in his monotonous tone and face expressionless. He desperately wanted to be nice but he couldn't drop his guard. She looked absolutely radiant, a real beauty! He had never seen her looking like this and he was ecstatic to walk in with her but as usual did not let that show.

"I am not late Professor. We still have two minutes. Can I say you look positively dashing and blue really suits you. Let us go forth" she said with a smile.

'Good grief, she noticed. In the words of Alastor Moody- what a bonnie lass' he thought realising that the Scottish dialect should never be spoken from his clipped English accent.

They walked up to the door of the Great Hall to be announced by Albus who was partnered up with Minerva.

"Professor Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger" boomed the voice. They walked in arm in arm like your typical couple.

Silence and intakes of breath could be heard before the quite hum of talking began. She felt his arm tighten on hers slightly before she gave his hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. They took their places at the table. As usual Hagrid was last in and took his place next to Hermione.

They dined on a five course meal that was cooked by the finest chefs Albus could find. Both Severus and Hermione were full to bursting by the time the coffee came out. The band came in and began setting up for the dancing.

"Do you feel daring Miss Granger" Severus asked which broke an awkward silence that had been present since they had sat down.

"That depends Professor, what do you have in mind?" She asked slightly quizzical as she was unsure of what he wanted.

"Erm...should we take the first...erm...dance?" He painfully asked taking a very courages decision. He could just about keep eye contact with her and the fear of rejection or laughter was very apparent. He hadn't been like this for years but he couldn't keep fighting the feeling any longer.

"Of course, but we have a problem" she replied As she saw him raise one eyebrow with a puzzled look.

"I can't dance" she replied looking sheepish.

"Not a problem" He mumbled a few words under his breath and Hermione felt a tingling sensation in her feet that spread right up her legs. He stood up and stretched out his hand which she took. His skin was rough from years of potion mixing but she noticed how big his hands were compared to her own small hands. She began to feel quite safe with him.

He led her to the dance floor and silence filled the room. Albus and Minerva were grinning like Cheshire cats and occasionally looking at eachother smiling.

"Put your hand on my shoulder, I shall put mine on your waist . Follow my lead and you will be fine" he said warmly.

 _(Author note: I wrote this scene whilst listening to "Stay by Shakespeare's Siser" I recommend you read this next bit And listen to it as I find it sets the atmosphere)_

Hermione took deep breath and went with it. His shoulders were very broad and his hand gripped hers softly. She could hear the music beginning and Stay by Shakespeare's Sister was her mother's favourite ballad. As the track was playing he guided her into middle of the floor. She could feel his hand on her waist and she felt so safe and secure. The tingling began in her feet and legs as he swept her round the floor. She knew that they had a captive audience but she did not fear this. Her posture remained straight and she floated on air around the hall. As the song bean to climax he let go of her waist a gently spun her round so her back was facing him before reeling her back in. Her back now pressed against his chest and his arm wrapped around her. 'Where has Severus gone? And who was this man in his place?' Her mind wondered as the song began to end.

He turned her around to face him as the track faded out. She looked up at him and he looked at her. For a split second she felt like they were alone and not in the Great Hall. He smiled at her and slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Not bad for a emotionless Potions Master" he said in his deep silky voice.

Words escaped her as she was blown away by what had happened. Applause and whistling began as they made their way back to the table before quietening down again.

The night went on and they were still pretty silent. As she visited the bathroom she took out her wand and checked up on Severus. She felt he had something to say and her wand agreed. She became anxious as her mind raced back to Viktor. 'No, that won't happen Hermione' she kept repeating to herself in her head. She made her way back to the hall and found Severus waiting for her.

"I thought you had left. Would you like a nightcap?" He said in the same silk tone.

Her heart began to race. But something pushed her to agree cheerfully. He took her arm and they left the hall to his private rooms.

"Make yourself at home. Rose has the night off so I shall make the tea unless you would prefer something remarkably stronger?" He asked.

Hermione took a seat in the same place where she had sat on the day he almost blew himself up. It wasn't so dark in here anymore and the candles made the atmosphere much more inviting.

"Tea would be lovely Professor." She replied as she watched him go down to the kitchen. She relaxed a bit as things appeared normal. She had never seen this side to him but she didn't know why he hid it in front of others.

Severus came back and placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table. He took a seat next to her instead of the wingback chair.

"Miss Granger you look fearful. Do I really make you feel that uneasy?" He asked critically. She tried to look normal but was not sure how to.

"Not at all Professor but when I was a child you did have a looming presence" she replied smiling at him.

"Forget the formalities and call me Severus. Professor seems so formal since that dance. I know you must be expecting me to take you to my bedroom but that's not the sort of person I am. I know about Viktor" his voice trailed off as he saw her look away.

"That was a long time ago Severus. It was nothing serious and I believe he was intoxicated at the time" she said trying to make it less of a big deal and covering for him.

"I know he tried to rape you. Neville accidentally took a truth potion during a detention and told me. No one else knows apart from me and it won't go any further" he said while placing his hand over hers.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes while trying to blink them away.

"Severus, I don't know what has happened these past few months but I need to warn you that whatever your intentions are I don't have much experience. I'm not good with these things." She said feeling incredibly vulnerable.

"Hermione, if I didn't think we had something I wouldn't be here with you right now. Tonight has been the happiest night of my life and the physical side does not come into it. If I had to wait a hundred years I would. You are beautiful and the first person to actually give a damn about me" He said pouring his heart out to her.

Again she was lost for words but put her other hand on top of his. He took his hand and gently lifted her chin. His head tilted and ever so slowly he leaned in to kiss her. Her mouth was soft and warm. He could taste the sweetness of the wine they had at the meal on her lips. He pulled away to see her reaction. Without hesitation she put her hand to his cheek and brought his mouth back to hers with more passion. Fireworks erupted in her brain while her heart raced.

Her hand stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes lost for words.

"I see much love in your eyes but so much hurt. You can talk to me about it sometime if you like? We all have so many stories" she said enchanted by his presence. He looked away and focused on the floor.

She took his hand andencased it in hers. He looked back at her with small tears in his eyes. This was the first time he had ever felt so close to someone. He knew he could trust her and she would help heal the past. She believed in him and for some reason could see the good within his heart.

"You are the first person to touch my heart. Will you stay a while?" He asked.

"Of course. I haven't had my tea yet" she replied as he put his arm around her feeling incredibly content.

(To be continued.,). Please keep following :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Long Chapter this time and finally some action!! Comments always welcome. Always trying to improve. App is still a bit off so please excuse errors. _Enjoy)_

Two days had passed since the night of the dance. Aside from the kiss nothing else happened. Severus knew that Hermione was yet untouched by a man and he respected that. He also knew from the passion in her kiss that she desired to have him which he still couldn't get his head around.

Severus wasn't going to overstep the mark and give into his male urges but he needed advice. He couldn't understand how quickly his mind had made him move on this. There was a time when he would have ignored these feelings and he would have hidden away but since the War his character had softened. Yes the sarcasm and discipline were still there but his heart had become softer. _Or maybe I am just weak_ he thought.

Being the first man to touch her, Severus wanted to make it special for the both of them and being unsure of how to go about it made him nervous. He had knowledge from science that females were prone to pain and occasional bleeding from this act which made him anxious and nauseous. Minerva was the best person to speak to even though she would lecture him as she took enjoyment in making him listen.

He rose up from his seat and made his way to her private lounge. As the students were on holiday he had much free time and being a perfectionist all his marking was complete.

His mind drifted back to Hermione as he power walked down to Minerva. They had only known each other for a few months but the feelings they had where very strong. He had never felt this way before especially the way she showed how much she cared for him. _Why me? Of all the men she has met, she finds something in me. I'm the one that everybody hates. Even my own father couldn't wait to see the back of me,_ thoughts raced through his mind.

Hermione was in her bedroom smoking a cigarette out her window. She was a social smoker and occasionally she had the odd one iin her room. It relaxed her and made her feel a bit rebellious. If Severus knew he would probably give her a lecture but she didn't care. She was still on cloud nine from the kiss they shared only a couple of nights ago.

 _How could a man so emotionless and miserable show so much passion? What does he see in me? What happens next?_ Her thoughts reeled around her mind. Inevitably two would become one but the thought made her excited but nervous. Her mother had not told her too much but she had heard from friends about their experiences. She hoped that should the event happen it would be over quickly so she could maybe have some enjoyment.

As she thought about him she began to feel quite warm inside. The attraction for him was overpowering. The wild side of her wanted to undo every button on his clothing and see the man underneath. She thought that he was quite conservative in regards to his style as his sleeves were right down to beyond the wrist and his neckline was right up to his chin when that was combined with his silk robe it was hard to see the figure underneath.

 _Oh but his voice and that kiss! Melted dark chocolate combined with a kick of spice._ Her mind was drifting back again and she began to want him even more. Hermione had never felt like this apart from when she saw Viktor but even then it wasn't as powerful. On a scale of one to ten this was one million. He made her feel like a woman and not some silly girl. There was something to be said about being desired.

XX

Severus knocked at Minerva's door. Without hesitation the door flew open and Severus walked in. Minerva was stood looking out of her window while the rain lashed against the windows.

"Severus, how kind of you to stop by. To what do I owe this rare pleasure?" She said turning round giving him a 'Minerva Glare'.

"Minerva, erm, well, the matter is most delicate and with you being of female form I would assume you had good advice for my situation" he answered with his voice becoming deeper and trailing off. He didn't look at her and instead looked out the window. He felt embarrassed and braced himself for her to fly off the handle.

"Well, I need to sit down. Severus Snape asking me for female advice. What in the name of Merlin do you need female advice for? It's not one of your dodgy experiments is it?" She replied curtly and in her thick Scottish accent.

Severus continued to stare out of the window and caught sight of the Whomping Willow throwing a tantrum as a bird tried to land on one of the branches. He put one hand on his hip and his other hand ran through his soft black hair.

"I've, well, I'm not sure how you will take this..." he began Before being cut off abruptly.

"Spit it out man! I haven't got all day. I planned to meet Poppy for bridge later on" came the curt reply.

Severus took a deep breath and put both hands on his hips.

"Her...Miss Granger and I have had a moment and...erm..."

"Severus Snape! She's pregnant isn't she! What on Earth are you playing at. One of your Potions was it?!" She stood up and marched over to him. Before she could say another word he turned to face her with an angered expression.

"Minerva please! What type of man do you think I am?! She is not pregnant. We kissed and have made our feelings known to eachother. I'm not going to hide this Minerva but I am falling for her and she for me. The Agape Potion confirmed this" He said with as much seriousness as possible.

Severus had made two small batches of Agape potion which confirmed that Hermione and him were both soulmates. He hadn't informed her of this yet but he soon would besides he knew that she felt the same as he did and it was overpowering.

Minerva stood in silence. For the first time she was lost for words. Severus and Harmione the Hogwarts version of Beauty and the Beast she thought. She cleared her throat and gestured for him to take a seat which he did awkwardly.

"Severus, what advice did you need?" Dropping the curt tone she had moments before. _Good grief, what has happened to him these days. It's not long ago he was a Deatheater who wouldn't hesitate to be cold and cruel,_ she thought. Minerva and Severus became close after the war. She had nursed him, much to his objections, and provided psychological counselling when his nightmares became bad. Now things were back to normal but she did wonder if Hermione knew about his post traumatic stress disorder as it never fully healed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and straightened out his position in the chair.

"I believe the time is coming where one thing will lead to another and she has informed me that she has not been had relations, so to speak. I just need to know what to do in order to make things as easy as possible."he looked at her deeply before shifting his glance to the floor. Severus did feel embarrassed by this but his lack of experience left him with no option. Deep down he did trust Minerva and her many years of wisdom although the two of them were chalk and cheese.

Minerva reached forward and put her hand on his hand to reassure him. He looked at her and smiled slightly before adopting his usual serious face.

"All I can say is to go with the flow. At the crucial moment move quickly. A bit like ripping off a plaster. However, that was from my experience and Hermione might be different. She's quite a small woman Severus so it's best to just adapt to her. A bit of romance will also make her feel special." Minerva spoke like an old friend. She could see he was embarrassed but she also saw a man who had much love to give.

"Will you marry?" She asked curious to see where he was going with this.

He ran his hand through his hair again and looked back out the window. The rain had stopped now but it was still cloudy and grey looking.

"I would like to but there's no rush. Once we join we are halfway there" he replied. The Marridge Laws had been scrapped a while ago and everyone had their freedom again.

Minerva nodded in approval.

"She's a lovely woman Severus. I see she will bring out the best in you. Now, I must be getting on so if you could see yourself out?" She didn't want to rush him but she didn't want to miss out on the Bridge game with Poppy as many a game had been lost to her. Minerva was desperate to have a win before the new year.

Snape got up and let himself out. He made a left turn and walked quickly down the hall, his robe sweeping around him as he went.

XX

Hermione had been at her desk marking for a good two hours. Defence against the Dark Arts was an interesting but hard subject. So many rules and regulations governed her from what she could and could not teach. The Minestry Of Magic didn't like to share all the Dark Arts even though students had to learn. A loud tapping interrupted her and as she looked at the window she could see a young owl frantically trying to get in.

 _Sylvanon the slow_ she thought as she got up. The young owl was one of the spare birds that Hagrid took pity on when nobody else wanted them. He had parchment in his beak which he promptly dropped in front of her before squawking and flying off awkwardly. She opened it up and read the short lines.

 ** _Miss Granger,_**

 ** _Meet me tonight in my private rooms at seven pm. Rose will have dinner served for seven-thirty._**

 ** _Regards,_**

 ** _Professor S. Snape_**

 _No first names how odd. Maybe his buttons were too tight today,_ she thought. Then the sudden realisation hit her, _oh Merlin! What if that's the night when things get funky!._ She giggled at the word funky. Of all the words in her vocabulary her brain classes the deed as 'funky'.

Hermione sat for a while contemplating the evening that was ahead of her. She secretly wished the school holidays were over so that she could take her mind of things will school work. Nerves began to engulf her. She assumed that it would be dinner then straight to the bedroom. _How can I please a man like him. There must have been other women in his life. I haven't yet established if he wants to tie me up!_ She had no option but to go with the flow.

XX

Severus sat watching the clock. It was almost seven pm and he could hear Rose clattering about the kitchen. He had prepared for tonight as best he could. Candles and a roaring fire gave much ambiance while the scented logs have the air a sweet vanilla odour. Rose has put new silk sheets on his bed just incase she decided to stay the night.

A knock at the door brought him back to reality. He raised his wand and the door opened,

"Do come in Miss Granger. You recieved Hagrid's owl then, what a job I had with that damn bird" he said in his teacher tone.

He got up out of his chair and and helped her off with her fur wrap. His fingers touched her porcelain skin as it was removed, _so soft,_ he thought while hanging it on the hook. He gestured for her to take a seat and admired her navy blue dress that hugged her figure yet have her freedom to move easily. He watched as she took the same seat as before and crossed one leg over the other. He took a seat next to her, adjusting the cuffs on his jacket. There was silence for a few moments.

"Severus, this was so very kind of you." She said while trying to keep eye contact.

"Hermione, I wondered if we could talk" he said voice trailing off as he saw her face drop.

"Dinner is served Master. Oh! Master Snape did not speak of his new friend. A lady friend!" Came the squeaky voice.

Rose had appeared from the kitchen and was staring bug-eyed at Hermione.

"Master Snape has a lady friend! How exciting!" Her voice getting higher as she scuttled over to Hermione.

Hermione managed to smile and blush slightly before standing up.

"Let us enjoy the food Severus, we can discuss whatever needs to be discussed" she said confidently but deep down she assumed he wanted to stop wherever this was going. Preparing for the worst was one of The traits she hated but it had to be done. She was used to being let down so often that it was always better to be braved for the worst.

They walked into his dining room. It was small but cosy. She admired the way Rose had set the table and had to smile when she noticed that the cutlery was organised the wrong way and did not match.

They both sat down opposite eachother while Rose served

a perfectly cooked roast beef with all the trimmings. There was a bottle of red wine on the table which Severus poured without spilling a drop. As they began to eat Rose waited patiently clutching the silver tray to her chest. Severus raised an eyebrow.

"That will be all Rose" he said.

Hermione glared at him while Rose's ears drooped and her eyes became sad. She has spent all day in that kitchen and had singed herself many times. Rose knew that house elves were treated like slaves but she couldn't help but feel sad at the lack of compassion.

"Thank you Rose. That will be all" it took a lot for him to pull out those words, to him it showed weakness but he could see the disapproving look from Hermione. _That woman could kill a man at ten paces with eyes like that_ he thought while continuing with his food.

Rose immediately lit up with a huge smile and took in a deep breath. She held the tray tighter to her chest and looked like she was about to spontaneously combust. Hermione smiled as Rose bounced out the room. Severus shook his head and rubbed his eyebrow that remained raised.

"Now look what you have done. Miss Granger I do not like being told how to act". he muttered staving off a smile.

"Well, _Professor,_ I merely looked at you and implied nothing of the sort" her eyes now smiling. She took a sip of wine. Sweet yet warming and an aftertaste of cinnamon.

He put down his cutlery and rested both elbows on the table and studied her for a few seconds. He watched as she became slightly uncomfortable and admired the way she kept her eyes on his. Her eyes pierced his soul and he could feel his old ways beginning to stir inside him. Twenty years ago he was a Deatheater and was brainwashed into taking what he wanted but the opposite sex was a weakness. Voldemort and Lucius would always wind him up about not being able to perform but it disgusted him how they could beat and rape women for power.

His male instinct wanted to take her right there on the table. He imagined bending her over and holding her arms down while thrusting himself inside her feeling her tight center. He stopped as he felt himself becoming too aroused. _No, now is not the time nor the place. One day maybe, tonight no!_ Came the voice of reason.

"Hermione, we need to discuss where this is going. I think you know as well as I do that we have made a connection and that you also find me highly attractive" he said smirking and remaining locked on to her.

She blushed and cleared her throat. Her hand reached up to fidget with the gold pendant her mother gave her for her sixteenth birthday.

"Well...erm. This is quite formal Severus. I...erm...would like to see what develops. However, I am quite fond of you..."she trailed off as she looked at him again aware of the pink blush that tinged her cheeks. She took another sip of wine, _Dutch courage_ whispered her voice.

She began to sense a warm feeling from deep inside and her heart began to race. The voice melted her admittedly but she was lost in his dark eyes.

He reached for her hand unexpectedly and took it in his before placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. He felt her melt entirely. So much was restraining him from taking her there and then.

He moved his chair closer to her and leaned in to kiss her soft mouth which she willingly accepted. His hand softly held her face while his other hand rested on her thigh. He wanted more and became more passionate as he began to kiss her neck.

Hermione began to forget herself as she enjoys the way his mouth caressed her soft skin setting off every nerve ending in her body. The anxiety began to creep in, she moved her hand to his face and coaxed it to face hers.

"Severus, I don't think I can do this tonight. I..." She said worriedly.

"Shhhhh, we don't have to if you are not ready. Can I do something for you?" He asked in his silky tone while putting up the wards on the entrance to the dining room.

 _Go with it_ came her inner voice. She felt ready and wanted to get this out of the way. He stood up taking her hand and leading her over to the drinks cabinet. She leaned against it while he stood in front of her.

She began to feel nerves as he dropped down to face her legs. He ran his hands up them snagging her stockings with his rough skin stopping at the hem. _He's a leg man_ she thought and held her breath.

"Do you trust me Hermione? He asked while looking up at her.

 _Well this is awkward_ she thought looking down at him while his deep eyes began to consume her.

"Yes I do", she replied while quietly exhaling to steady her heart. She had never experienced this type of passion and was self conscious that he could see everything.

Severus silently said a few words and the candles dimmed to a soft glow. The light gently bounced off her skin and gave a beautiful shape to her legs.

He gently began to lift the skirt of her dress while softly kissing each leg. He could still feel tension in her muscles as she braced herself on the cabinet. He continued to push her skirt up and revealed the black lace knickers that hid her delicate center. He could just see the delicate triangle of hair that framed this part of her and the soft smell of her awoke his male instincts. As he briefly looked up he could see her watching him while biting her lip. A slight pink hue was deepening in her cheeks and her neck. _Sweet maidens blush._

 _Oh heavens, what in the name of Merlin am I doing?! This is so embarrassing but incredibly fascinating at the same time_ came her logical thought. Every time his mouth met her skin she felt herself become more relaxed and accepting.

He let his hands find the waistband of her knickers and gently pulled them down revealing her womanhood. She obligingly stepped out of them as if in a trance. Severus had never performed this one any woman before but he has heard many men speaking about it in the public house.

He gently placed his hands on her hips and brought his mouth to her most private area. He could feel the trimmed hair graze his upper lip as his tongue slipped into her warm core. He could taste that she was aroused as he felt his way to her precious pearl. She became more relaxed as a thousand sensations bolted through her body. Her legs moved slightly more apart as he moved his tongue more rapidly. He took his hand and gently opened her up further allowing more room to explore.

Hermione gripped the cabinet and began to breath much more heavily. The sensations began to grow and her most intimate area started to pulse. She knew she was about to experience her first orgasm as his tongue continued to sweep around her center.

Severus took his other hand off her hip and placed his finger near her opening. While continuing her pleasure he began to penetrate her with his finger. She was extremely tight and he felt her tense up as he progressed further. Sensing her uneasiness he withdrew and increased his tongue movements.

Hermione placed one hand on his head. Things were starting to feel good and she couldn't stop herself from quietly moaning in great pleasure. All of a sudden the tension peaked to an ultimate climax and a wave of ecstasy washed over her leaving her giddy and breathless.

He kept his mouth on her and felt her center contact as waves of pleasure went through her body. The first orgasm he had ever given and he felt his ego soar through the roof. He kissed her thigh and pulled her skirt back down. He stood up aware that his leg had lost circulation and held her to his chest feeling her heart beat.

 _So much more to come,_

he thought with a smile on his face.

(To be continued very soon!!!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _Fear of the Dark_

 _( **Back again! I'm really trying my best to update quickly. Thank you for following me. I'm trying really hard to improve and I am inspired by many others on here. Please comment and keep following for more as there is so much more to come. The app is still misbehaving but I will persevere** )_

"Severus, that was amazing. I have never felt that before." Hermione was snuggled into his chest and could hear the slow beat of his heart. She could smell the cologne he was wearing - Dark and woody with a hint of musk. As her senses became more alert she could feel his desire pressing into her leg but she didn't feel embarrassed thinking it to be a compliment as he was obviously turned on by what had happened.

He relaxed his arms and rested his hands on her waist.

"Would you care to stay the night? You can borrow one of my shirts. One cannot expect you to walk back after all this." Came the silken words. His eyes looked at her post orgasmic glow and he felt elated. Her face was glowing yet her eyes were tired. It was the quietest she had been for a long time, _hormones are wonderful_ he thought.

"I would love to" came the delicate reply as she straightened out her dress and picked up her knickers, bundling them up as much as she could.

Severus lifted the privacy spell and cleared the half eaten plates from the table with a wave of his wand. The bedroom door silently opened as the candles slowly went out leaving just the glow from the bedroom. He motioned for her to go ahead and she did so with him following behind.

XX

Hermione watched him as he raked through his drawers and pulled out a grey silk shirt that looked like it had been well lived over the years.

"Here you go," as he threw it to her catching her by surprise.

"There's a bathroom just through the door on your left." He gestured toward the door and then continued with his drawer search.

XX

While Hermione was in the bathroom Severus had quickly changed and in bed. He usually slept without anything on so it felt quite different to be in black pyjamas that were given to him as a gift from Albus. They felt itchy against his skin and stiff - he really wasn't keen.

 _He will pay good money to feed his insatiable appetite and sweet addiction but when it comes to clothing he's as tight as a cats arse!_

Hermione put her hand to the door and checked herself once more in the mirror. She thought about letting her hair down but instead it was tightly pinned in place, she didn't want him to see her hair just yet. After one deep breath she turned the door knob and saw him lying there looking up in what appeared to be deep thoughts.

Severus was jerked from his mental drifting as Hermione got into his bed. He turned his head to look at her as she pulled up the covers to her chin. He reached out his hand under the covers and took hers.

"Good night Miss Granger" he said before letting her hand go and rolling onto his side. Within seconds the sound of his deep breathing was breaking the silence of the room.

 _He's so hot and cold. Miss Granger one minute then Hermione the next. Such a complicated man._ She turned her head to look at him and could see the natural sheen of his hair being caught by the moonlight and could just make out some sort of scar at the nape of his neck. _Old war wounds maybe?_

Her eyes grew heavy and before long she too joined him in a steady slumber.

XX

 _"Can't do it can you Severus"_

 _"Look at him, pathetic, weak, stupid man!"_

 _"Call yourself a Deatheater?"_

 _"Impotent Mudblood more like"_

 _He looked at the woman beneath him and vowed to win the respect of his fellow Deatheater's_

Weight pressed down on her delicate female frame and something was holding down her arms. Waking up with a jolt she anxiously tried to figure out what was happening in the darkness.

"You will submit you filthy slut!" His voice slurred while he continued to force himself on her.

"Severus, please, I don't want this. Please stop!, please"

Hermione put up quite a struggle but was powerless beneath his heavy frame. He began to try and force her legs apart while mumbling incoherent words.

"Severus! Get the bloody hell off of me." She shouted beginning to panic. By chance she managed to free her left hand from his vice-like grip. Grabbing her wand in a panic she pointed it at his face.

 **'Expelliarmus'**

Scarlet red light exploded from her wand and Severus released his grip as he flew across the room hitting the bookcase before crumpling to a heap.

Hermione sat upright breathing rapidly still gripping her wand and pointing it in Severus's direction. Groaning could be heard from him as he began to come to his senses.

"What in the name of Merlin have you done woman!" Straightening himself out and moving fallen books away from him.

"You tried to attack me Severus" her voice slightly shaken as her eyes watched his every move. He got up and straightened out his pyjamas and his hair. Hermione felt incredibly vulnerable as he was acting like nothing had happened.

His face looked pained as he crawled back into bed without saying a word. Hermione remained in the same position and waited till she was sure he was asleep. Pulling all her clothing together she took some Floo powder and sent herself back to her own room where she knew she would be safe.

Severus woke up again and soon realised that Hermione had gone. There was a slight smell of Floo powder in the air and there was a coolness to her side of the bed.

 _What have I done? This can't be happening again,_ his hands rested on his head as he became sickened.

After the war he was affected by post traumatic stress which would manifest itself in different ways. The dreaming, however, was always the same. Minerva helped him with most of his issues but she couldn't stop the same repetitive dream that haunted him regularly.

 _"Claim her Severus and prove that you are one of us. Let free your dominance and make this filthy Mudblood yours" Voldemort jeered._

 _Severus cautiously walked over to this woman who was broken in mind and body. She looked pale and her dress was quite tattered. Fifteen Deatheaters stood round and jeered. In his heart he couldn't do it but he tried very hard to push through the barrier._

 _"Severus, will you get on with it or forever be seen as the impotent, weak, wizard. People will laugh at you as they always have done. Now is your chance to be held in high regard as you have always wanted. This will stop the years of torment you have been through"_

 _Severus got on top of the woman who looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked away from her and unzipped his trousers while trying to magic up an erection. Every spell he tried did not work and he found himself getting more frustrated as the jeering became louder. Severus even tried to assert his dominance over the woman who began to silently cry. Failing miserably he retreated off her and walked away pushing through the crowd of Deatheaters and subsequently throwing up the contents of his stomach._

 _"Forever the failure Severus. I pity you" Voldemort was right behind him almost breathing down his neck before turning and going back to the crowd._

 _Screaming could be heard and as Severus turned to look he could see Lucius Malfoy carrying out what he failed to do._

Severus never knew what happened to the woman. He hated himself for it and only Minerva knew. There was no option but to tell Hermione and make her understand that he was not the same man he once was. Opening the bedside drawer he took out a vile of Dreamless Sleep and took it.

XX

Hermione was back in her room still wearing his oversized shirt and holding her clothing. A purring came from the bed.

 _Cruikshanks, now if more men had your soothing spirit the world would be lovely._

She took off his shirt and threw it to the floor and climbed into her own bed. She quickly put up privacy charms and blocked all the fireplaces. The last thing she wanted was to have him pleading with her.

 _What happened tonight? He was so loving and gentle and the next thing he is trying to force himself on me. Then he just goes back to sleep without explanation. Too good to be bloody true._

Cruikshanks curled up next to her and they both drifted off. There were only two more days before the students were back and Albus had called a meeting in the morning. She hoped to keep a good distance with Severus.

(To be continued - comments welcome )


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Acceptance 

(Here is chapter seven...finally! Thank you for all the favourites, follows and comments. I hope you guys can see some sort of improvement. To coin a phrase 'lots more to come! Sorry if this is all in the center of the page. The app keeps doing it!!)

Severus sat in his usual leather chair while other staff members took their own seats. It was the morning of the annual 'back to school' meeting with Albus Dumbledore who was late as usual. Severus was his normal cantankerous self especially when Remus Lupin flounced in wishing everyone a good morning to which Severus replied with a glare. 

Severus adjusted his sleeves and became inpatient. 

_No doubt he will be filling his pockets with leftover food or those damn strawberry shortcakes._

"Good morning everyone and Severus"came the booming voice. Dumbledore walked in and took his place at his desk. 

"Miss Granger and Miss Sprout will not be attending this morning as they are both unwell. It seems to be catching as six students will not be here for the start of term on Monday.

Minerva looked at Severus who raised one eyebrow in defiance. 

"Severus, are you still planning on going to Shetland next weekend? If you are can you stop off at Betty MacGregors and bring me back some shortbread" He said looking at a displeased Severus. 

"If that is what you wish I shall do so. Would anyone else like anything? Live haggis perhaps, I hear it is the season for it" came the sarcastic response. 

Dumbledore gave a slight laugh while other joined in to break the atmosphere. Minerva continued to give him daggers. 

"I would quite like..." Remus trailed off when Severus looked at him. 

"Actually I think I have some, silly me" Remus gave a nervous smile and straightened his position trying not to look anxious. Severus was a love hate relationship but he did rely on his Potions to prevent turning on a full moon. He didn't want to annoy him too much for fear of poisoning. 

The staff continued their meeting while Severus thought about Hermione. She was always so precise with meetings even when she was struck down with flu. This was out of the ordinary and he knew he would have to go to her to clear his name. 

Dumbledore concluded the meeting and they all made their way out. 

"Just you hold your fire Severus" the Scottish tone she had went right through him at times. He stopped and turned to face Minerva who halted him in the corridor. Folding his arms and raising one eyebrow he awaited her inquisition. 

"Miss Granger is not well and I cannot help but think you are involved. I am aware that you spent the night together but she was seen in her own room this morning."

"I wish not to discuss this with you at this time. Miss Granger is perfectly fine" he said bluntly before turning on his heel and stalking down the corridor. 

"Professor Snape..." she called out looking appalled as he raised one hand and disappeared round the corner. 

XX

 _'Alohomora'_

He shook his head as her door opened with no problems and slowly crept in. He could see her bedroom door was ajar, as he turned to close the door her beloved Cruikshanks came running over. Severus was not a cat person and shooed the cat away which was met with a hiss. Straightening out his robes he made his way over to her room. 

She was lying on top of the bed covers with a patchwork blanket draped over her. He walked right up to her and sat on the corner of her bed. Her eyes opened to analyse him. 

"Severus, I had the door locked. What, wait, please, not again. I can't do this..." came her weak response. She remained curled up and didn't make eye contact. 

"Hermione I'm not going to hurt you, please, I need to explain a few things," reaching out his hand to her knee that was hidden by the blanket. She flinched at his touch while flashbacks of the previous evening went through her mind. 

"I know, it was a dream but you frightened me. You wouldn't stop and your face was so full of rage." 

Severus lowered his head. He knew that he had to explain some of his past as she needed to understand. He was however, concerned by her weak appearance and pale skin. 

"I'm...sorry. It's a reoccurring dream that I have had for many years since the war. When I was a Deatheater there was an expectation for men to...

He stopped as her eyes widened on him. 

"Claim a woman for ones own use. A show of power if you like. I'm ashamed to admit that I tried to complete the initiation but I couldn't do it. I'm not proud of it but it haunts me. Unfortunately, last night you were that woman" his head lifted to look at her. _Why is she not reacting to this?_

"But you didn't..."he shook his head. 

"No I did not. I couldn't. It's a heinous crime. Lucius finished it on behalf of me" he replied as he put his hand to his head. 

Hermione uncurled herself but winced as she tried to straighten up. Severus watched this and immediately became concerned. 

"Bad landing with the Floo powder?"

"No, that went well. I'm currently experiencing the curse of the month and it's excruciating."

"Oh, erm, right" he backed away slightly with a slight shocked expression. 

"Why do you men get so put off by these things. It's perfectly natural and..." she put her hands to her abdomen as the cramps became intense. For years she had suffered with the pain and not one doctor could give her a reason. She was just unlucky. 

"Straighten yourself out and lie back...if you can bear it" she looked quizzically at him and did as she was advised. 

He placed his hand on her abdomen and a beautiful golden green light emitted from it. She felt a great heat and a lot of pulling then the pain lifted. 

He withdrew his hand and blew into it. White sparks of light flew into the air and dissipated. 

"That should resolve your issue for this month Miss Granger. After all, it isn't normal for something to bleed for seven days and still live to tell the tale." He said smirking in his usual manner which earned him a pillow to the side. 

"Five for me usually." Came her curt response. 

He got up and made his way to her door. 

"I shall stop by later. If you would like me too?" He had one hand on her bedroom door and turned to face her. 

"Yes please" she smiled and decided not to forget the the previous evening but would give him another chance. 

XX

The day passed quickly. Severus completed all the lesson plans for the next three months and began to plan his weekend trip to Shetland. He had a few contacts up there who were reliable for hard to get supplies. There was a one bedroom Bothy that would see him through the night but it was dreary without company. 

_Should I ask Hermione? Would she trust me again. Best to take a sleeping draught with me._

Without warning his door flew open it was Minerva who was visibly in a foul mood. 

"Severus Snape, don't you dare walk away from me when I am speaking to you!" She shouted walking over to his desk. He took a deep breath and met her piercing stare. 

"Minerva, the dream is back again" 

She put her hand to her mouth and looked worried,

"Oh Severus, I'm sorry, I didn't know" she immediately sat down on the wooden chair opposite him. 

"I've already been to Hermione and explained without too much detail. I am ashamed to admit that I acted it out on her in my sleep. She had to use her wand in defence and left via the fire to her room. I do believe the shock may have caused her cycle to arrive early hence why she has been in her private rooms today." He said whilst Minerva listened closely. 

"Have you two...you know...

"Most certainly not. Really Minerva!" He hissed. 

"Right, hang on! She used defensive magic on you?"

"Yes" He said through gritted teeth. His back was still sore from striking the bookcase. 

"Right, well. I will leave you to it as you seem to have a handle on things. Remember, be honest with her and don't forget to tell her about Lucius. He will be due soon and you and I both know what he is like." She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her. 

_Oh yes. I know what he is like. Lucius the rapist and womaniser. That man will never be out of my memory._

He took a quick glance at the clock and decided that his work was complete for the day. He had the notion to go for a walk down to the loch and talk with Harmione although it did look a touch breezy outside. Still, a bit of fresh air would do the two of them good and would clear out the cobwebs as his grandmother would often say. 

XxX

Severus had managed to convince Hermione to take a walk with him to the loch. It didn't take much as she was feeling much better but he wasn't keen on her intricate description of her current uterine state. That was Hermione though, always describing things in detail which is why her students had done so well under her wing. Her thirst for knowledge was insatiable and he hoped that her need for physical pleasure was the same. 

_Slow down Severus_ came the voice of reason. 

"Severus, what made you become a Deatheater?" Hermione asked bluntly while taking a seat on the rock and looking at the gentle roll of the water. He shifted and crossed his arms. 

"There was nothing for me. My father hated me and my mother had gone. I needed a sense of belonging and I was weak. The Dark Lord promised me a rich life where people would look up to me. I didn't realise they would look at me out of fear instead of respect." He remained looking out over the water, the breeze catching his robes. 

"I've always seen a broken spirit within you. Even when I was a girl your behaviour never frightened me like your other students. As I grew older I could see that you just needed to be fixed." 

He gave a very stiff smile but remained in the same position. 

"Hermione I need to apologise for last night. I'm so sorry. My behaviour was an absolute disgrace. I...don't know how to make it stop. For a long time Minerva became my therapist but she too couldn't stop the dreams..." he trailed off. 

"Come here and sit next to me, as she gestured to the space next to her. As he sat down she took his hand and encased it in hers. 

"Last night was one of the best nights of my life. You are the first man who has ever spent time with me in that way. I feel from that moment we do have something here and it would be a shame to throw it away and forget it." 

Severus placed his hand on hers but still couldn't look at her. He could feel her energy making a connection with his. 

"Let's put a line through it and move on. I want to understand your mind Severus. I wish I could take away the past but we both know that is against the law. I can be here though, through the good and bad. If you wish it that is" her hair blew as the breeze picked up. There was a smell of rain in the air and a dark cloud was brewing on the horizon. 

Without saying a word he pulled her close to his chest which took her by surprise. She wrapped her arms around him and could feel the warmth of his body. His head rested on her shoulder and for the first time in a long time he cried silently. Acceptance was something he had always wanted and how wonderful it felt when he received it. 

"Come with me to Shetland on Friday night?" He whispered while still locked in their embrace. 

"Of course I will. I would love to bring back some shortbread."

"You are as bad as that bloody Albus" he said and the two of them gave a brief laugh. 

_Shetland here we come,_ she thought as she felt him hold her tight. 

(To be continued...)


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

'Will ye no come back again'

 **(Time for a long chapter. If you have put up with me then you are all in for a treat. Thank you for all follows and favourites. Your comments are very kind so please tell me what you think. This chapter is close to my heart as Scotland was once my home. There will be some Scottish dialect which I think adds warmth. I will add translations at the bottom but it's in English so it should be easy to understand. Thanks again and enjoy)**

"Ginny! How are you?!" Hermione ran across the Great Hall to her longtime friend.

"I'm very well thank you. This is quite a surprise to see you but a happy one at that," Hermione said as she hugged her friend.

It had been a good few months since they had seen eachother due to work and family. Ginny had been away on business with the Ministry of Magic and was now on leave for two weeks.

"I'm afraid this will be a short visit. I'm away to Shetland with Professor Snape to pick up supplies."

Ginny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped before mouthing the words _Professor Snape._

"So the rumours are true! There has been talk amongst the House Elf community that you two are an item. Sorry, I'm speaking out of turn." Hermionie's face soured a bit as she was never one for rumours.

"Well, there is something going on but, well, I guess you could say we are dating?" Turning a slight shade of pink.

"Bloody hell Harmione! He's the most disliked man around here. You know he was witness to some pretty nasty stuff."

"Please keep your voice down Ginny. I am aware of his actions but I know although he was there he didn't have any involvement which is why he has always been bitter in character and a target for blatant bullying." She explained quietly.

"So...have you...you know...done..."Ginny asked blushing madly.

Hermione quickly went back to the night and had a clear picture of Severus speaking in tongues with her most intimate area while she was braced against the desk.

"No Ginny we have yet to give ourselves to eachother," She said bluntly whilst smiling and making Ginny blush harder.

"Well, this was only a fleeting visit as I have some papers for Dumbledore to chew overalls then I can officially have my two weeks off," she said to change the subjecting her pink hue remained.

"If you are free Monday evening we could catch up?"

"Yes that would be fine. I'll be back from Shetland in the morning and I only have four classes that day. We can chat over some wine."

With arrangements made the two women went their separate ways. Hermione set off to the front of the building to meet Severus where they would then walk to the gate and apparate to Shetland. Unfortunately there would be a two mile trek to the cottage but Severus did mention that transport would be provided by his old wizard friend Alastair who sounded quite a character.

As she waited the sight of a black wax cloak caught her eye.

 _On time as always and looking exquisite._

"Are you ready Miss Granger?"

"Yes Professor. You can call me Hermione you know" she said as she accepted the offer of his arm.

"When in the presence of students and talking pictures it is best to keep things professional. Let us go forth."

The huge door opened revealing a still evening. The sun was starting to set and there was a clean smell about the air. The pair of them walked across the large field without speaking too much. Severus was aware that she was not the best at apparation so without much warning he pulled her close and a loud _crack_ echoed their disappearance.

Dumbledore and Minerva watched from his office.

"Very sweet isn't it Mini" the old wizard said while nursing a lemon sherbet.

"It is but I do have my doubts Albus. He's already had one of his animated dreams," She replied as Dumbledore raised a hand and walked away from the window.

"Come Mini, let us reflect over a game of Whist,"

Minerva looked back at the spot where Severus and Hermione had been and she thought she had seen two black figures beyond the castle grounds.

 _Lack of sleep does mess with the mind._

 _XxX_

 _Crack!_

Hermione and Severus landed splinch free on Shetland very near the sea. It was breezy but dry and the smell of the seawater filled the air. Up ahead stood two dark bay horses saddled and looking quite docile.

"Horses. You never told me you could ride," she said while navigating the uneven ground.

"You never asked," he replied with a smirk and holding out his hand to steady her.

As they reached the horses Hermione soon realised that she would need a leg up as seventeen hands was too tall for her five foot three frame. He gingerly lifted her up as she slid her leg over the mount.

"It's good you are not in one of your skirts. I would of had quite an eyeful," he said as he easily mounted his horse.

"Well, it's nothing that you have not recently seen," she replied with a cheeky tone.

The two of them rode on and the cottage could be seen clearly in the distance. The black smoke from the chimney left a dark smudge on the dimly lit sky yet from a distance it looked to be quite cosy.

"Alastair is...well...he can be quite obnoxious. A bit like your friend Potter. However, his wife Morag is quite pleasant if you can get beyond the smell of firewater,"

"Gosh, they sound great. How did you become friends?" She asked using one hand to pull her cloak tighter around her as the wind was picking up.

"At Hogwarts he was in Hufflepuff while I was sorted into Slytherine. We lost touch for a while but then Lucius put him in the infirmary after a nasty beating and thus, we regained contact," he said very matter of fact.

"Why did Lucius beat him?"

"Alastair's mother died unexpectedly and he was crying. Lucius took this as weakness and beat him quite badly. I tried to stop him but he threatened me with the Incendio spell. We are almost here now, best not to mention it to him,"

They stopped their horses at the hitching post and dismounted. The light was starting to fade out and the temperature had dropped quite quickly as their breathing became visible in the cold air.

Without warning the door to the cottage swung open and out came a very cheerful Alastair who immediately shook hands with Severus.

"Severus, good to see you lad. Come awa ben and get yoursel cosy. Morag has boiled the kettle for you. Hold on a wee second, who's this bonnie wee lass?" The highlander enquired while looking at Hermione.

"Alastair, I would like to introduce you to Miss Granger. She is accompanying me at Dumbledore's request" Severus replied raising one eyebrow. Alastair reached out and shook Hermione's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger. Come inside and meet Morag," he said as he ushered them through the door.

The cottage was warm and cosy with the fire roaring in the background. It was quite basic but for one night it would be suffice.

"Morag my love, this is Miss Granger who is the other half to Severus," he said as he winked to Severus who gave no reaction.

"My my, she's a pretty one. Miss Granger, a friend of Severus is a friend of mine. Will ye take a wee seat hen," she said sweetly while the tea was served by a rather well fed House Elf called Harris. Severus and Alastair took their tea through to the kitchen and shut the door behind them.

"Och, just you leave the boys to talk. It's been a while since they have spoken face to face. Now tell me deary, how long have you and Severus been a double act?" The middle aged woman enquired while pouring a drop of firewater in her tea.

"Well, we are sort of together. It's still very early days if you like. He's...well...hard to read,"

"Och away hen. Severus has never really had a lass in his life. This is all new to him. It's quite big step for him to bring a companion," Morag replied running a hand through her fire coloured locks. Hermione smiled and sipped her tea wondering what the two men were speaking about while Morag made simple chit chat.

XxX

"Well lad, here are the ingredients you requested and shortbread for Albus. Morag left enough food for you and hopefully there is enough for you wee wifey," he said as he placed a large brown box on the worktop.

"Alastair, her name is Hermione and she is not _my wee wifey," he said whilst rolling his eyes._

"Och away. I ken you like her otherwise you would nae have had her come wi you. She's a bonnie one at that I dare say," he said as he noticed Severus stifle a smile.

"Hmmm, it is all relatively new to me but I must admit she seems to enjoy tagging along,"

"It will do you good to settle down. You need some light in that soul of yours. Especially after that war. Tell me lad, do you ever see that bastard Lucius?" The scottish man asked watching Severus grimace as he remembered painful memories.

"It pains me to say yes. We talk but there are no more meetings. He still sees me as his... _brother,"_ Severus's face dropped and he looked away. He felt the hand of Alastair pat him on the shoulder and took it as reassurance and forgiveness of all the past years of upset that Lucius caused.

"Well, we cannae change the past. I'm greatful that you helped us during the war. I knew you would come good in the end,

Severus nodded his head. He remembered Lucius gunning for Morag and Alastair during the conflict with no reason other than to cause pain and suffering. Severus risked a lot to prevent that from happening including his life. _A dark memory to be kept in the past._

The two men walked into the lounge where Morag had produced wedding photos. Hermione was doing her best to keep up with all the family members that were described in great detail to her.

"Right wife. Time for us to go home. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone for the evening?" He said cheerfully while slapping Severus on the back to which he grunted.

"Well it's been a pleasure to meet you Hermione. You must come and visit us again,

The older woman then turned to Severus,

"You look after her you big over grown bat. I dinnae want hear of any nonsense," she said cheekily and have him a hug before taking Alastairs arm and vacating the cottage. For a while Hermione and Severus could hear them singing repetitive verses of 'Highland Lassie" and then it went quiet. The sound of the sea was just audible over the cracking of the fire.

"You look tired Hermione. Morag can talk the hind leg off a donkey at times," he said as he relaxed into a very warm leather chair.

"I am but this was a lovely evening. You have good friends Severus" she said as he raised one eyebrow to her.

 _If only she knew what and absolute bastard I was to them during the Deatheater years._

Hermione and Severus drifted off in their respected chairs. It had been a long day and the warmth of the fire made it too cosy to resist the draw of a nap.

She woke up to see Severus crouched down in front of her. She hoped she hadn't been drooling in her sleep as Ginny always said she did.

"Bedtime for you I think. I shall take the sofa. It will be better that way," he said softly expecting her to aggree quickly after the dream incident.

"No, that won't do. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting you sleep on this lumpy sofa," she said as she watched his reaction. His eyes widened and he tilted his head. Without warning she took his hand and walked to the bedroom while her heart raced in anticipation.

"Hermione...have you been slipped Firewater by Morag?...this is quite forward," He said with his voice slightly higher than normal. He had never been encouraged to a bedroom, instead he would be the one encouraging whatever poor woman he chose for the night. He began to panic slightly. Memories of previous encounters filled his mind and it had been five years since the last one.

 _Thank Merlin she can't compare me to anyone._

"Severus, I am not intoxicated. I am perfectly aware of what I am doing." She said looking up at him and standing just that bit closer.

"Hermione, I think..." he stopped speaking as she reached up and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet as he placed his arms around her waist pulling her closer. As they broke off their kiss he found the pin that held her hair in place and gave a gentle tug. He watched as her brunette hair fell down beyond her shoulders in lose waves and curls. He pulled her in close and ran his hands through her thick hair twisting it through his long fingers. _Where did all that unruly frizz go?_

"Are you sure you want this? We don't have to. I don't think this will meet your expectations,"he said studying her face for any hesitation.

"Severus, I'm ready. It's been a long time and I feel that now is the right time for me to lay down for you. I cannot stand this tension any longer." without hesitation he passionately kissed her. His male instinct began to kick in as he felt the heat beginning to build below his belt.

 _Slow down Severus. Patience is a virtue._

Whilst in their passionate embrace she began to unbutton his black frock coat revealing a crisp white shirt underneath. Running her hands over his chest to meet his neck she could feel the heat radiating from his body and noticed how deep his breathing was. She then worked on his shirt buttons when he stopped her suddenly.

"I am no Adonis Hermione. I warn you it's not..."he stopped speaking when her two fingers pressed his lips.

She continued to undo the buttons while he silently lowered the light of the candles in the bedroom. As the last button opened she revealed his chest which had a thick covering of dark hair. Her fingers traced through it as she noticed the fine snail trails that continued below his belt. He kept his hands on her waist and watched her bring her mouth to his chest as she kissed it making her way to his collar bone. He took in a deep breath as the sensations washed over him.

He started to lift the hem of her cashmere jumper and felt no resistance as he pulled it over her head revealing her light skin and pert breasts encased in coffee coloured satin. While he kissed her again he felt his shirt being taken off revealing many war wounds from previous years. She looked at him and smiled.

 _Definitely no Adonis but what beautiful shoulders and strong arms._

He was not ripped nor was he overweight, just an average man. Hermione was more concerned about his scarring than anything else.

Severus found himself starting to relax. He had never made love to a woman as it was always a quick screw in some rundown whore house to satisfy his needs. This meant so much more to him as he would have to take charge for all the right reasons although he did admire Hermione for being so forward.

They both made their way over to the bed as she took the belt off his trousers,as she did so she felt his desire for her. Her anxiety level raised slightly as he did feel particularly well endowed and she wondered if it was going to fit her small frame.

Sensing her nerves at this discovery he kissed her and began to undo her black jeans while her hands stayed on his hips. He encouraged her to get on the bed as he quickly removed his boots. His heart was racing and admittedly he was trying to stall a little bit. He couldn't afford for her to see him nervous.

He crawled onto the bed which was beautifully soft and dressed with cream sheets. Slowly, he removed her trousers revealing black lace knickers. He quickly looked at them then at her bra before raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Granger, one would have thought you would of been matching," he said in deep silky tones. He heard her giggle slightly as he moved himself on top of her, kissing her neck and working his way down to her breasts. He payed attention to both of them, letting his tongue glide over the sensitive skin. He was aware her breathing had increased and proceeded to remove her bra, sliding one hand underneath her back and expertly unfastening it.

His desire was now causing him discomfort, removing his trousers swiftly took the pressure off but he left his black silk boxers on as he didn't want to put her off. Severus was quite modest but even some of the women he had payed for had always been appreciative of his appendage.

 _Good grief. His shorts look like a tent! Ginny was right when she told me about her encounter!_ Hermione thought while trying to keep a serious face.

He laid down beside her and told her to close her eyes and lie on her back before placing his hand on her most intimate area. He began to remove her knickers exposing the neatly trimmed hair that he had seen only a couple of weeks ago. Once they were off he cautiously placed a finger at her heat feeling it to be quite moist with her arousal. He felt her breathe a bit heavier as he lowered his head to kiss pushing his finger further inside her. As he did so, she gave some resistance and he felt her to be exceptionally tight.

 _How on earth am I to make this pleasurable for her. There is no doubt that this is going to hurt no matter what I do._

Hermione tried to relax but there was something quite odd about the sensation she was feeling. As she felt him kiss her she placed her hand on the back of his head and parted her legs a little to allow him more access and felt him caress her most sensitive pearl. She could begin to feel familiar sensations wave through her as he kissed her neck and payed attention to her heat. All of a sudden she climaxed hard against his hand and gasped quite breathless as waves of orgasmic pleasure washed over her.

Severus pulled her in close and could hear her heart beating rapidly as a pink colour washed over her chest. He couldn't contain himself for much longer as he whipped off his boxers shorts revealing a rather pleasing appendage. Hermione gave another gasp as she caught sight of it. He quickly got on top of her.

"Are you sure? This may not be easy or pleasurable but with time it will get better," he assured her as her hand gave him some guidance. A moan of pleasure crept from him as he felt her hand wrap around his straining arousal that was beading at the tip and placed it at her entrance.

Placing her hands on his hips she felt him begin to lower himself into her incredibly slowly. The feeling was strange to her and she was amazed at how gentle he could be.

 _Ginny said to relax. Breathe and take your mind elsewhere. The more tension will mean more pain._

Severus watched her face for any signs of distress, he was on the brink and it was taking a lot to hold back from ploughing into her. He could feel how warm and moist she was which teased him, as he pushed further he felt her inner seal. He tried to go slowly but there was so much much resistance.

 _Is this even normal?!_ He thought thinking back to his intimate moments. Yes he had never been with an untouched woman but he was finding this difficult.

"Hermione, I'm going to have to do this quickly. I'm sorry if I hurt you," he whispered in her ear as he felt her hands grip his hips harder.

She nodded and braced herself. In a split second he pushed his way in, forcefully, breaking her seal and giving out a moan as he felt her tight virginal walls clamp down on him whilst she dug her nails in and gave a yelp. He stopped and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry...it was the only way," he said stroking her hair as she nodded her head.

Severus began to get quite a sensation within him and began to carefully move within her being sure to not cause her discomfort. Her walls began to relax and her body loosened up. Taking her hand and bringing it to his chest, he began to moan before letting out a deep growl as he let himself go inside of her before collapsing on top of her.

"That felt too good to hold back" he said deeply in her ear.

Hermione remained still, aware of the pressure and discomfort that was between her legs. As he slowly pulled himself out of her she felt a slight stabbing pain which caused her to wince. His face became concerned but she reassured him with a kiss.

Severus pulled a cover over themselves and cuddled up next to her, resting his arm on her chest. Within minutes he was asleep. Hermione remained awake contemplating what had just happened. She finally felt like a proper woman who was aware of her sexuality and what she desired along with it. For a few minutes she wanted to shout from the windows in complete ecstasy but she remained still and with his arm around her, drifted off to sleep thinking of the new chapter that they had now begun.

(To be continued...)


	9. Chapter none

Chapter Nine

Ebony and Alchemy

Welcome back - thanks for all your comments, likes, and follows. It's been slow but I'm going to try and ramp things up a bit. Enjoy)

Hermione awoke to an already awake Severus. He was sat upright reading a Potions book with his usual raised eyebrow. He noticed she was awake and put the book down.

"Good morning Miss Granger, how are you after last night?," He said with a smile and took hold of her hand and kissing it.

"I feel elated in spirit but I am a little bit sore in my lower half," she replied as the discomfort from last night became apparent when she propped herself up.

"It will get easier with practise. I suggest leaving it a few days. Tea or coffee?"

Hermione chose coffee for a change and watched Severus get out of bed. He was still completely naked and her fingernail marks could still be seen at his hip bones. She blushed remembering the night of passion they had and she wanted to do it all over again.

He found a dressing gown in the wardrobe and covered himself up before straightening out the now creased bed.

"Oh, erm, Hermione. There seems to be...evidence," He said, noticing the small red patch on the cream sheet. Hermione blushed like mad and had a quick look at herself.

Oh Merlin! I didn't think it would be that bad! I wish school would have been more informative!

Grabbing her wand, she quickly used it to clean up and the sheet was back to normal.

"You women are never straight forward, it's a first for me too," he said making his way to the kitchen.

Hermione got out of bed and straightened everything up before dressing herself and made her way to the kitchen. He was sat at the oak dining table as she gingerly took a seat.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I can see you are sore. When we get back I can give you something out of my potion store," he said sounding concerned.

"No Severus. It will go on its own and I would rather feel it than mask it. It's like having a secret that only I know about," she said taking a sip of steaming coffee.

"You are glowing Hermione. People will know," he said raising an eyebrow to which she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

They both chatted for a while and Severus prepared a standard breakfast of toast and marmalade. They were both similar when it came to eating lightly in the morning. Once breakfast was cleared away they started to get ready for the travel back to Hogwarts, another week was to start and they both had busy schedules.

XxX

"So, how was it?" Ginny asked in suspense and sipping her merlot.

"Well, it was an eye opener you could say," Hermione replied topping up her own glass for the second time.

"Do you feel any different? When I had my first time I felt different, like a sort of freedom if you like,"

"Yes I suppose i did at the time but now I just feel my usual self. Well, as soppy as it sounds, I do feel like a fully fledged woman,".

"A toast to us, fully fledged women that know what we want!," Ginny said raising her glass to Hermione's.

The two best friends chatted for a few hours longer as the night began to draw in. There was some talk of the trip to Shetland but Hermione kept a lot to herself as she didn't want to be the 'kiss-and-tell' girl. Severus was an elegant man who deserved a respectable lady and she hoped she would fit that description.

XxX

The week had passed quickly and Friday was finally starting. Hermione and Severus had managed to keep in contact via notes and the occasional chat at mealtimes. It had been a full on week so they became drifting ships in the night. However, when they did make contact it still felt strong and the occasional glances to each other made it stay special.

Severus had invited Hermione to his private quarters that night and she was looking forward to it. Her body wanted affection but her spirit just wanted to be in his presence without prying eyes. The staff were aware and she knew Minerva was desperate to speak to her judging by her facial expressions.

As the bell rang, she could hear her class gathering outside. She invited them in and her tentative lesson began.

"Right, let's see if any of you have done some reading on the Unforgivable Curses. Name them to me in order of severity," she said while looking at her students hopefully. Only one boy had his hand raised - Frederick Malfoy, great nephew of the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

He was highly intelligent and showed great promise but the Malfoy blood was notoriously strong and his uncles heritage was starting to slowly creep through.

She hoped another pupil would even take a guess so she had no choice but to let Frederick take the limelight.

"Frederick, explain to everyone your answer,"

Clearing his throat and looking self-righteous he began.

"Imperius Curse, Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse, saying it clearly while looking directly at Hermione.

"Most effective on Mudbloods,"he said in a whisper to his fellow Slytherin classmates as he sat down, to which they laughed.

"I'm sorry Frederick, I did not hear what you said as you sat down," she challenged him but in reality she heard every word.

Frederick was a Malfoy through and through and his uncles blood ran through him with such strength that it made Hermione become apprehensive of the boy.

Brushing the insult aside she continued her lesson and set the homework for the next class. There was a sense of unease as she could feel Frederick's eyes on her and she couldn't wait to get rid of him.

I must speak to Dumbledore about the boy, she thought while turning round to walk back up to her desk.

Frederick hung back behind his class with the intent of causing Miss Granger some trouble. He didn't like being taught by a half-blood and it angered him from deep within. He was proud of his dark heritage and wanted to have as much power as the Dark Wizards before him.

He reached for his wand covertly and whispered the words 'Crusio' while her back was still turned. Frederick felt some sort of recoil off his wand as she dropped to the floor becoming motionless. His face became white and he ran out in a panic leaving her on the cold stone floor.

XxX

Remus walked into her classroom by chance. He was aware that Frederick had become increasingly anxious throughout his lesson and wanted to see if Hermione has experienced the same. Remus and Hermione always had a good working relationship even if she did see him to be slightly intrusive which she blamed on the werewolf trait.

He immediately ran over to the body that was laid out on the floor and became alarmed at the blood mark on the desk.

"HERMIONE, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! Please answer me," he said panicking and tapping her face trying to rouse her. When his actions failed to gain a response he scooped her up in his arms and ran her down to the hospital wing.

"Poppy! Poppy! Please help me" he shouted as the doors swung shut behind him with a loud thud.

"Professor Lupin, this is a quiet area as you should know by now, she said appearing round the corner. The colour drained when she saw Hermione's limp body draped on his arms.

"Oh good heavens! For goodness sake put her on that bed," she directed rushing over to her.

With Lupin looming over the two women he felt helpless and frightened.

"Don't just stand there man! Get Dumbledore!"

"What's happened to her Poppy?"

"You need to get Dumbledore, it's an attempted Cruciatus. However, I am unaware as to why she is not waking up. I need more time,"

Lupin ran through the wing to get Dumbledore. Who could do such a thing. One of the unforgivable curses. This is a crime! He thought tripping over his feet on the way.

Poppy managed to stabilise Hermione as Dumbledore appeared alone.

"Good grief. However did this occur?" He said in his remarkably calm tone while standing at the end of the bed with his hands clasped together.

"It appears she has been struck by Cruciatus but it's an amateur attempt. She will wake up but I think I have worked out why it has made her temporarily unconscious,

The old wizard looked over his glasses at Poppy who continued.

"What I say to you cannot be said to anyone else. Albus, she is pregnant. Alas, I don't even think she knows herself yet. It would explain why she has taken such a knock back,"

He walked over to her bedside and sat on the chair.

"Oh dear, Oh dear. Poor Hermione. Let's hope Severus takes this well. You will be safe here Hermione,"

He put his hand on hers in a gesture of reassurance and rose out of his seat turning to Poppy.

" I would get Severus here but I feel that Remus will do that for me. We shall come to the bottom of this but for now it's best to keep this quiet. She needs to find out for herself,"

Poppy nodded and watched him walk the corridor back to his office with his mind full of thoughts. This was the first time that she had seen him lost for words and he also had a look of genuine concern when he was usually positive in times of worry. She took a seat at her desk while keeping a close observation on Hermione.

A loud banging game from Severus's oak door. He was busy marking mock exams and this was the last thing he needed. It had been one of those days where every student had got on his nerves and he also reduced one boy to tears which he did feel slightly guilty about.

The banging and inaudible shouting continued until he could take no more. He summoned the door to open which it did with a loud swish causing Lupin to fall over the threshold. He looked back down at his marking, ignoring the very distressed professor.

"Well, what a delightful surprise. If this is about your incessant itching then there is nothing I can do. Your wolfsbane is almost finished and cannot be rushed," he said not looking up.

"Severus, it's Hermione, she's in the hospital wing," he said leaning on his desk to catch his breath. Severus instantly flew out of his chair and grabbed Remus by the collar pushing him to the wall.

"You need to tell me what has happened or are you to blame? You have been sniffing around her for years and I have noticed!" His voice was raised and his grip became tighter.

Remus saw his eyes become darker and thought he was in for it even though he wasn't to blame. He put his hand up to his throat and Severus loosened his grip.

"She was on her own on the floor when I had found her. Poppy said it was an attempted Cruciatus but it wasn't delivered very well. She was unsure as to why she was out cold but feels she will make a recovery," he replied stuttering slightly.

Severus dropped his grip completely and gave a slight growl before disappearing out of the classroom his robes swishing behind him.

Remus stayed still for a few moments to regain his nerves. The man is a total psycho, he thought as he dusted himself down, scratching behind his ear.

Poppy observed the familiar black figure walking hastily up the corridor. She braced herself for Professor Snape's criticism and questions as she knew from experience there would be many. The doors opened and she took a breath but instead of confrontation he went straight over to Hermione and sat on the bed taking her hand in his. She decided to wait a moment and observe this rare occurrence of a man, known for - cold heart, show human compassion.

"Hermione, please wake up. I'm here now and you will be okay,"

Poppy gingerly made her way over. She saw the genuine look of worry in his face when usually he wouldn't care too much and there was a temptation to tell him of her other condition. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

"She's in a deep sleep Severus. All her vital signs are normal but she has taken quite a hit. I do believe she will wake up soon but I cannot give you a time as to when,"

He remained silent but nodded his head contemplating his next plan. He knew that a potion could be made to counteract the effects but he was none the wiser as to why she was unresponsive.

Looking back down at her he realised how beautiful she was and how much love he had for her. This was all quite alien to him but he felt a strong urge to protect her.

"There isn't anything else that could be causing this?"

Poppy hesitated and quickly answered with a clear 'no' and adjusted the blanket that covered Hermione.

"I'm going to take her to my private quarters. She will feel safe there and it will be familiar when she does wake up. I don't want students causing a scene should any of them make a sudden visit," he said standing up and pushing the chair to one side.

"Professor, I must insist she stays here. I..."

"No. I have a potion that will counteract the effects. If anything happens I will summon you immediately. I need to know who did this," he replied whilst lifting her into his arms.

"Professor, please. At least let her stay the night," she pleaded but it fell on deaf ears as Severus exited the hospital wing carrying Hermione down a secret corridor that opened on his command.

Why does he have to be so stubborn! She thought breathing out a frustrated sigh.

XxX

Severus laid her gently on his bed and covered her with a fur throw before raking through his potion box that was hidden under the bed. He picked up a small glass vile containing black liquid and he propped her up in his arm. Placing the vile to her mouth he gently tipped it in and waited.

Minutes passed and he waited patiently. Suddenly she took a deep breath before opening her eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay?," He enquired while taking her hand.

"Severus...what am I doing in your room? Wait, I was in my classroom then it all went black," she replied as her pain receptors woke up. She began to feel intense pain on her right side causing her to curl up in a ball.

"Try to relax Hermione. Poppy says you were affected by an amateur Cruciatus curse but I need to know who struck you with it," he said looking deeply at her.

"Oh Severus. I don't know. I let my class go and had my back to the door as I was looking through papers on my desk. I didn't hear or see anyone," she replied putting her hand to her forehead.

Severus sighed and became irritated at the lack of information as he wanted to know who could have been so cruel. He reached back into his potion box and pulled out another vile containing a lilac hued liquid which was commonly known as 'Dreamless Sleep'.

"Hermionie, you need to rest. Please take this for me. It will help to recover your energy,"

She recognised the potion and took it from him without hesitation. Within seconds she was asleep. Severus lowered the light and boosted the fire before leaving his bedroom.

"Professor Snape, a message from Professor Dumbledore. You are to meet him in his office immediately," said rose appearing out of nowhere.

"Right. Rose, please keep an eye on Miss Granger. I will not be long," he ordered and she nodded her head.

He knew that Dumbledore would not be happy with his dealings with Poppy and readied himself for confrontation. He needed answers and didn't care what the outcome would be.

(To be continued very soon!...)


End file.
